1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surgical fastener applying apparatus and, more particularly, to a surgical fastener applying apparatus having reusable and disposable components.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Surgical fastener applying apparatus, wherein tissue is first grasped or clamped between opposing jaw structures and then joined by means of surgical fasteners, are well known in the art. In some such apparatus, a knife is provided to cut the tissue which has been joined by the fasteners, such as surgical staples.
Surgical fastener applying apparatus typically include two elongated beam members which are used to capture or clamp tissue therebetween. Typically, one of the beam members carries a disposable cartridge assembly which houses a plurality of staples arranged in at least two lateral rows, while the other beam member includes an anvil which defines a surface for forming the staple legs as the staples are driven from the cartridge assembly. Where two part fasteners are used, the beam member which includes the anvil carries a mating part of the two part fastener, e.g. the receiver. Generally, the staple formation process is affected by the interaction between one or more longitudinally moving camming members and a series of individual staple pushers. As the camming members travel longitudinally through the cartridge carrying beam member, the individual pusher members are biased upwardly into a backspan of the staples supported within the cartridge assembly to sequentially eject the staples from the cartridge. A knife may be provided to travel with the camming members between the staple rows to cut the tissue between the rows of formed staples. An example of such an instrument is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,631,794, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
Because of the dangers associated with improper sterilization, e.g. of surgical apparatus fastener applying apparatus are typically disposable after use. Although the cartridge assembly may be replaced to perform multiple fastener applying operations on a single patient, the staple applying apparatus is typically disposable after a surgical procedure has been completed. This requirement of disposability may increase the costs associated with surgical procedures. Although reusable fastener applying apparatus have been developed, such apparatus can be overly complex and prove difficult to sterilize.
A need exists in the art for a fastener applying apparatus which includes reusable components, is not overly complex and is configured to facilitate proper sterilization after use in a surgical procedure.